What About Me?
by The Ocean Nymph
Summary: Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Everyone loves her. Everyone adores her.” Yamanaka Ino, the only attention she gets is a ‘troublesome girl’ once in a while. Nothing else. Slight NarutoXIno SLIGHT Rest of about in story Short Story
1. Chapter 1

Title: What About Me?

Rated: T for language

About: "Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. Everyone loves her. Everyone adores her." Yamanaka Ino, the only attention she gets is a 'troublesome girl' once in a while. Nothing else. Slight InoXNaruto(SLIGHT)

Okay, that's the quick thing(the less then 250 chars) What its about is.

Sakura is always getting some sort of attention. Two boys who are head over heals for her(Naruto and Lee) and the ninja boy everyone wants to be with, Sasuke. Ino has two annoying ninja boys. Shikamaru who thinks girls are just annoying things and Choji who only eats. No one else cares about her. No one else, but maybe Naruto?

No, it's not spouse to make Ino sound suicidal. Not at all. Hasn't anyone felt like that before? Like no one sees you? I thought so!

Okay I know this is my 2nd fanfic that's bashing Sakura. I'm sorry for everyone who likes her,(matter of factly, I don't mind her). And yes, its another new pair I am trying. Its not major but, its slight.

Any 'I hate this' blah blah blah, will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (My word docs are being stupid :()

-

--

---

--

-

--

---

--

-

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!" Ino kicked a rock angrily. "Its always about Sakura. Everyone loves Sakura! Everyone adores her!" She yelled kicking the rock again, losing it in the bushes.

It was late, Ino was just returning from a mission that ran a little late. After being around the boy who thinks everyone and thing is 'troublesome' and the boy who can eat anything, she was tired and pissed at everything. At her annoying teammates, the ones who think Sakura is just the greatest thing in the world.

"This piss' me off!" She yelled again, the only thing she could think of to calm herself down. It didn't help to much, she still felt like she was a no body. "There's nothing out there… for me…" She mumbled rubbing her face with her hands. "I may as well just go home… at least there they know my name…" She froze up, a noise. "W-who's there?" She snapped looking around.

Ino breath deeply, "Shikamaru! You can come out! I'm not scared." She gave a half hearted laugh to calm her nerves. Nothing answered her, "Choji? Haha, this isn't funny guys." _/Why am I so scared… I'm a ninja! But… I'm not as strong as Sakura. NO! I can't compare myself to her!/_

"Come out right now whoever is there!" Ino yelled angrily balling her fists.

"You don't have to scream…" A familiar blond haired boy stepped out from the bushes rubbing his head. "Was that you who kicked the rock?" He growled.

Ino blinked, "N-Naruto? Did you hear me? Why are you spying on me!"

Naruto looked away, "I wasn't spying on you. I was going to get ramen, and a rock came flying threw the trees and hit me."

"Sure, right whatever! Are you getting ramen with you're little friend?" Ino crossed her arms and turned away.

"My little friend? Sakura? No… she's never around anymore. Why are you so jealous of her Ino?" Naruto asked softly. "Sure, she's nice and kind and beautiful-"

"And you wonder why?" Ino mumbled. "Good bye!" She said and started to stomp off. _/Sakura… what do you have that I don't?/_

"Wait, Ino, I'm sorry." Naruto said quickly and looked down. "I shouldn't have said that, sometimes I don't think."

"You got that right.." Ino looked back, her arms still crossed angrily.

"What's that spouse to mean!?" He yelled shaking a fist at her, "I'm not as stupid as everyone makes me…" He said hurt.

"You're not?" Ino asked sarcastically, Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry Naruto. Today has just been bad…"

"It's okay. I guess I can cope with you." Naruto mumbled starting to walk off. "Wanna get some ramen? Ramen always makes me happy." He smiled

Ino looked at the ground, not believing she what she was going to say, "Sure, that sounds good"

"Okay come on, Ino." Naruto said and started to walk again.

Ino can running up behind him, "Naruto…" She said looking at the ground her face had a tint or red to it, a soft blush. "Why are you being nice to me? Other times we'd just argue or something. Is Shikamaru or Choji… or Sakura putting you up to this?" She asked quickly.

"No, this is all me. I told you I wasn't as stupid as everyone makes me." He looked at her, "Are you sick? You're face is all red…" He reached out slowly.

Ino grabbed his hand, "No I am fine." She said quickly, then realized she was holding his hand, and he didn't care. "Sorry." She let go of it and looked forward. "I didn't mean to accuse you…"

"Don't worry about it…" He said softly and looked ahead. "Its strange, like you said, any other time we'd hate each other, but right now. I feel I can talk to you about anything…"

"I know what you mean." Ino said softly afraid to talk to loud. "Thanks Naruto." She smiled suddenly.

"Why? All I am doing is getting you ramen…" He said softly.

"Well, I mean… you could have just left, but you were nice enough to ask if I wanted ramen. Anyone else would have walked away… you're really kind Naruto…" Ino whispered and took his hand childishly.

He didn't object. They both walked down the road. Hand in hand, swinging there hands back and forth childishly.


	2. Chapter 2

What About Me?

Okay, this was really suppose to stay a one-shot, thus why it was short it was only a one-shot, but everyone it loving it so much, so I guess I can continue it :P

((Yes I am aware they sound a little OOC, but deal with it, in the next one they will be back to normal and yes it is a little short it was never suppose to be continued))

---

The two walked slowly threw the park. That had finished eating there boles of ramen, Naruto learned a lot about Ino that he never knew. He learned that Ino wasn't as bitchy as he thought and that she was envious of Sakura. Ino also learned a lot about Naruto. That he isn't as stupid as he always acts and that he too is envious of how Sasuke has all the girls.

Ino now leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder, "Naruto… Have you ever wondered… what you would do if you knew know one liked you?"

Naruto knew that feeling too well, "I don't know, maybe try to make them like me." He whispered .

"Thank you Naruto," Ino repeated, "Thank you."

Naruto laughed softly, "I didn't do anything really." He repeated.

"That's not true," Ino said quickly looking into his soft blue eyes, that seemed to pull her into another world. She blushed and looked away and whispered, "Not true at all…"

They continued to walk for a while. Not talking only enjoying each others company. Soon the trees they were walking under thinned until they were all gone. The sky above them was alive with stars and the moon. A few stars streaked the sky, racing off and disappearing.

"Shooting Stars?" Ino mumbled a loud.

"Make a wish," Naruto smiled.

"Isn't that kind a childish?" Ino giggled, a real embarrassed, happy giggle. _Anyways… my wish has already some true._

"So? Fine I'll make a wish." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Hmm… I know, I wish that a brand new ramen was made after me just for me."

Ino smiled, "What kind of wish is that?" She asked, "Let me show you a real wish… Okay, I wish that me and Naruto can stay friends forever." It was Naruto's turn to blush, Ino giggled again. "At least mine has a better possibility of coming true."

"And mine can't?" Naruto smiled, "But I like your wish more."

They stood there, holding each others hands and staring at the sky. The stars twinkled and some shot by. Once an a while they would point out a constellations or a star brighter then the others.

"Naruto…" Ino whispered breaking the sweet silence.

"Huh," Naruto mumbled kind of sad that they couldn't just stand there forever.

"I like being around you…" Ino said. "I never though I would ever like you."

Naruto sighed, "Thanks…" but he was happy that she thought that way.

"Will we be able to hang out like this again? Get ramen and just be together?" Ino asked seriously.

Naruto nodded, "Why not? Yum, Ramen." He smiled.

Ino giggled, "It's getting late…" She hadn't noticed how much time had passed. "I guess I better go. Bye Naruto." She said and let go of his hand and started to run off.

Naruto quickly grabbed her hand, _Now… or never…_, he gulped and leaned in kissing her gently, then blushed.

Ino blushed also, "B-bye Naruto." She said quickly and let go of his hand again, and ran off.

Naruto stood there, _Great she hates me!_ he sighed. "Bye, Ino." But she was already gone.

-!-!-

Naruto started his morning like every morning, eating ramen. He still thought about Ino and was hoping that she didn't hate him.

"Oii! Naruto," Shikamaru walked up, in his normal Chuunin vest, Choji beside him. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Naruto mumbled threw his ramen as he slurped it up.

"Ino, we saw her this morning, she's acting weird…" Shikamaru sighed, "This is troublesome. She keeps bringing you up." Naruto coughed almost choking on his ramen.

Choji sighed, "Naruto, you are suppose to chew before swallowing…"

Naruto finally got that down and glared, "I know that!" _She likes me still. SHE likes me! Wait… I sound so gay… uhg…_

Shikamaru sighed, "I mean she's really happy, happier then when we were on a mission, do you know why?"

"Uhh, I took her to get some ramen last night, then we went for a walk." Naruto said quickly, "Nothing really."

They stared at him blinking like he was crazy. Then they burst out laughing.


End file.
